


'We Always Seem To Find Our Way Back To Each Other.'

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Season 3 Malec, shared bath, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: Magnus returns from Edom and Alec just wants him to feel safe and protected by taking care of him.





	'We Always Seem To Find Our Way Back To Each Other.'

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me today and I wrote it down as a concept on my twitter (@MalecCuteness) and people liked it so here it is ;)

 

_Alec unlocked the door and walked into the loft. The second he stepped inside, he knew he felt different. Usually when he walked into the loft, Alec would feel at home straight away, like there was a vibe that screamed out that this was where he belonged. Not this time though... this time, Alec walked in and felt as if he was in a strangers house. This time, he was not at home. He quickly took his weapons and coat off and hung them up, before he began to move into the main area of the apartment._

 

_He came to a halt when he glanced at a strip, positioned within the frame of a portrait on the wall by Magnus' desk in the hallway. He took the strip and sat down on the sofa. He pressed his fingers against the strip, unaware of the tears forming in his eyes. He was staring at the photo booth strip, that they took in Tokyo. Both of them were smiling, happy and purely in love. Alec didn't know he was crying until a single tear drop fell onto the item in his hands. He knew he shouldn't be weak at this time. He had to be strong, for Magnus. Knowing this, he still couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face. He let him self go, and broke down._

 

_After what seemed like a very long time and the tears had subsided slightly, Alec slowly opened his eyes so that he could see the photos he was holding. He once again ran his fingers over Magnus' face and softly whispered, "We will find our way back to each other."_

 

***

 

The door to the loft swung open and two figures made their way inside. Magnus was barely walking, his only support being his boyfriend, who had one arm around his waist, and the other holding his hand. Slowly, Alec helped him to the sofa, where he made sure he was comfortable, and began to work on his shoes. He took his time, taking his shoes off, careful not to hurt Magnus. If at any point he touched a tender area, Magnus would wince slightly and Alec would stop, bringing himself up to Magnus' level, cupping his cheek and asking him if he was okay. Magnus would always reply with a soft smile saying "I'm fine Alexander."

 

Once Alec had managed to get Magnus' shoes and jacket off, he moved so that he was sat next to him on the sofa and pulled him close, making his arms encircle the warlock and pressing soft kisses to his the side of his head. He began to run his fingers through Magnus' hair, just the way he liked it and was constantly asking if he was in pain or if he was comfortable enough, to which Magnus would hum in response. Whenever Alec looked down at his boyfriend, Magnus tilted his head up and smiled a genuine smile. He was smiling because his Alexander had risked everything to rescue him from Edom. He was smiling because he was safe with the man he loved more than anything else, who was taking care of him. He was smiling because _he was home._

 

After a little while, Alec mumbled something about getting cleaned up, and took Magnus' hand, leading him to the bathroom. He ran a steaming hot bubble bath and then carefully undressed his boyfriend and helped him into the bath, before climbing in himself. The water made Magnus' wounds sting slightly, however he didn't mind. He was with his boyfriend, in the place that made him feel safe. A few hours ago, it had been the complete opposite scenario, so he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Magnus was in mid-thought when he felt a warm cloth press against his torso. He was startled but relaxed when he realised it was Alec cleaning his wounds, as well as any dry blood or dirt that had stained his skin over the time he was away. There was nothing remotely sexual about this moment. It was just filled with pure love and relief to know that Magnus was away from that terrible place.

 

After a few minutes, Magnus felt two hands being brought up to his cheeks, caressing them with soft strokes from his thumbs. Magnus leaned into the touch and brought his hands up to interlace with Alec's. 

 

"You wanna go to bed Mags?" Alec asked softly. He remained patient and allowed Magnus to take all the time he needed to answer. After a few seconds, he looked up into Alec's eyes and nodded. Alec removed himself from the bathtub, and gingerly picked up Magnus bridal style into the bedroom, earning quiet giggles from his lover. He placed Magnus on the edge of the bed, pressing soft kisses wherever and whenever he could, and dressed him in his usual nightclothes. Alec remained close to Magnus as he laid himself down onto the bed and pulled the cover over himself.

 

Alec quickly got threw on some boxers and climbed into bed with Magnus, making it so that Magnus could place his head on Alec's chest. He wrapped his arms around Magnus in a warm embrace that was both firm, yet gentle. It was almost as if Alec wanted to protect Magnus with everything he had, yet at the same time, he wanted to be as soft as he could, so that he didn't put him in any more pain. It took a few minutes before Magnus finally found the voice to speak. 

 

'You came for me, my love.' he said. His voice was slightly broke as he said it, almost as if he was in disbelief, and was prepared for Alec to have left him there. It broke Alec's heart to hear the pain in Magnus' voice, as he could never imagine the horrific experience he must have had within that realm. In response, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, before bringing them together.

 

"We always seem to find our way back to each other." He whispered with a smile. Magnus returned the smile and took Alec's hand, before nuzzling into him and falling asleep withing minutes. Alec rubbed circled into Magnus' hands as he slept, thinking of how brave Magnus has been lately. It was going to be a long process to get Magnus back to where he was, but Alec knew he was going to stand by his boyfriend's side, supporting him no matter how bad things get. He loved Magnus, and he was **not** going to let him go through this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm still a beginner at fics so feedback is always helpful!<3


End file.
